


Relaxing Via Hot Bath

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Robbie is so loved it's unbearable, Tumblr Prompt, robbie has a bad day, sport helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sport or Robbie have a bad day and the other forces them to relax via hot bath. Whoever goes in the bath gets their hair washed for them and feels so loved it's unbearable.





	Relaxing Via Hot Bath

An outfit had gotten caught in the disguise machine, clogging up the whole thing. Annoying, but fixable. While doing his morning makeup routine, he had dropped his favorite eye shadow, reducing half of it to dust. Again, inconvenient but not the end of the world. There was some kind of festival he had forgotten about causing the kids to be twice as loud as usual. Not an uncommon thing, he was used to that.

Individually, Robbie could take these events in stride.

When put together, he was ready to  _break something_.

Sportacus had taken one look at the enraged Robbie stomping into town and half dragged, half carried him up to the airship and away from the townspeople. 

“ _Why_  would you drag me up  _here_  of all places?!” Robbie snapped when the platform had finally lifted them into the ship. He could feel a migraine coming on and his fear of heights was the  _last_  thing he wanted added to today. Instead of answering, Sportacus covered his boyfriend’s ears. Robbie saw him speak to the ship’s computer but couldn’t hear a word.

When Sportacus finally pulled his hands back, Robbie pushed away from him, “ _What_  am I doing here?!”

“You need to relax-”

“Don’t tell me what to do,  _elf_!”

“You need to relax,” Sportacus repeated, “and I want to help.”

Robbie crossed his arms, glaring, “How?” Sportacus took his hand and lead him into another room. 

The bathroom was small, but had everything one could need. 

Including a decent sized bathtub. Which was filled with steaming water and a generous about of bubbles.

“How have I never seen this before,” Robbie stated more than asked. 

With a laugh, Sportacus pushed him towards the tub, “Get in. You need a good soak.”

Robbie didn’t need telling twice. Without any embarrassment, he stripped and stepped into the bath. The water temperature was perfect and he sunk into it until only his head and toes were showing. He sighed, disrupting some bubbles.

Behind him, he heard Sportacus moving around, then there was a pair of hands on Robbie’s bare shoulders.

“Dunk your head,” Sportacus said. Robbie did as he was told. When he popped back up again, Sportacus began massaging his wet hair, pressing his fingers lightly into his scalp. Robbie leaned into the touch.

“Tell me what happened today,” Sportacus’ voice was soft, close to a whisper, “Why are you so worked up?”

It was like popping a cork off a champagne bottle. Robbie vented to Sportacus, telling him everything. He told him about having to take the disguise machine apart almost completely to fix it. He told him about burning his toast that morning. He told him about trying to press his eye shadow back into a usable state and failing miserably. He told him about stubbing his toe on the work table. He told him that hearing the kids screaming and laughing had made him  _snap_.

The whole time, Sportacus said nothing. He just rubbed shampoo into Robbie’s hair and listened. When Robbie was done, Sportacus’ fingers lowered to rub at Robbie’s temples for a few moments. 

“Dunk your head again,” He ordered. Robbie did so. He expected Sportacus to demand he leave the tub now so he could rejoin the kids. 

Instead, Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie’s neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I’m sorry you’ve had a hard morning,” Sportacus said right into his ear, “I wish I could help you but I don’t know anything about makeup. Or machines.” He snorted, “And you know I can’t make the kids stop.”

Robbie let himself chuckle and he turned to kiss the corner or Sportacus’ mouth, “The head massage was nice. Very helpful.”

Sportacus lifted his head and smiled at Robbie. He leaned back again and began running his fingers soothingly over Robbie’s hair. Robbie groaned and let the bubbles fade around him as he relaxed. Occasionally, Sportacus would bring his hands down to massage Robbie’s shoulders and neck, or he would press kisses into his soaked hair and murmurer ‘I love you’s.

When Robbie couldn’t take it anymore, when the migraine was a distant memory and he felt so loved and protected he could hardly stand it, he grabbed one of Sportacus’ wrists and lightly pulled it down so he could kiss the back of his hand.

The blinding smile he received in return was worth every hardship.

 


End file.
